sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Scypher the Werejerboa
STORY Scyph Vendal Trazor was born some time in the middle ages on the planet Gruxbun-3. Or rather he was made! He was created by Junx Vendercoff, a mad scientist! Junx transported his life energy into the mutant and created Scyph Vendal Trazor! Scyph killed Junx and took his body, which was that of a Jerboa. But the body transfer was unsuccessful - it left Scyph with a scarred body, and a mind that made him crave blood! Instantly, his IQ elevated to over 9000! He came to be more astute of existence itself. With posthaste, he began to fathom that a perspicacious being like himself did deserved more than a abysmal planet like his own. So he shifted his way towards Earth. Unfortunately, Scyph wasn't expecting the differences between Earth and Gruxbun, and his mind felt the consequences. His IQ fell dramatically, but his thought value stayed the same. He wasn't used to this sudden jolt of stupidity, so he looked for a mentor ASAP. Under the tutelage of Cassidy The Kangalien, Scypher developed an abhorrence towards the Earth. Since they both antagonize the planet, they get along suitably. Cassidy has instructed Scypher in the power of terramancy (earth bending if you will), and thus Scypher became a virtuoso of terramancy! Cassidy and Scypher remained together for months training. Scypher wasn't too keen on learning from someone so young, but she was progedy so he persisted on. PERSONALITY Scypher is very quiet, but he is not shy. He's the one in his group who usually sits back, sort of like a silent storm. He does his job very very well, and he loves his job. What is his job? His job is killing people who are bad. You see, Scypher's best friend Heath, was killed by a people who are bad. Now, Scypher wants revenge on all the bad people on Earth. Scypher doesn't reallly care for others anymore. He likes making sure that the truly innocent are safe, but he has yet to find anyone to prove themselves as "truly innocent." ABILITIES Weapons Scythe Scypher carries around a scythe that was given to him by Cassidy. He uses it to inflict justice on the corrupt, which was pretty much everyone on earth. His Scythe is used as a way to cast spells for half the gatanza cost. It can also be used as a very strong melee weapon. Guns He also carries around two guns: a snipre rifle and an smg. he uses these for long and midrange battle resepctively. His rifle's name is Black Damage, as it has a pure black paint job, and is meant to do damage without killing. Thus, it is incapable of killing during it's Damage Mode. Whilst in Kill Mode it'll one shot but is much harder to hit. His Machine Gun's Name is Murphy's Law. It shoots 500 rounds every minute. The most people Scypher has killed with a single clip exceeds the quadruple digit. Elemental Powers Scypher, being a Jerboa, prefers the desert, and thus usually uses earth. he lives in the desert, so its the thing thats closest to him. He has figured out how to charge his gatanza past his base in order to combat his low starting base. He also has a second mode also unique to him known as "Gatan.za Mode" # Terramancy - Normal Mode ## "Rock Toss" - 2 Gatanza per Pound - 3 Second Cooldown ##* An ability where Scypher raises a set of materials, either of earth or otherworldly objects resembling earth, and tosses it at his opponent as a means of offense. This deals an average amount of damage, but more importantly it has a chance to knockdown his opponent, rendering them immobile and helpless, which can combo into his other abilities very well. He cannot preform this ability from under 2 Gatanza though, so he has to manage his Gatanza well. Luckily, other abilities such as "Armor Up" or "Elemental Break" can charge his Gatanza past his base, something that he figured out himself and that nobody else has. ##* Gatan.za: Rock Toss happens automatically every 1.5 seconds to all targets in the area (both allies and enemies). ## "Armor Up" - 0 Gatanza - 7 Seecond Cooldown ##* An ability where Scypher surrounds himself in rocks, making himself invulnerable from all attacks for 1 second. During this time, each time he is struck by an enemy attack, he gains 10 Gatanza. If he spends the whole time unhit, he gains 100 instead. During this time he cannot cast any other spells aside from those which state an exception. ##* Gatan.za: Scypher cannot be hit for 10 seconds, and may do any action he'd like during this time. This cooldown is increased to 50 and cannot be reduced in anyway.## "Rock Slide" - 1 Gatanza per Pound - 10 Second Cooldown ##* An ability where Scypher pulls rocks from behind his opponent that roll on the ground. This is much cheaper of an ability since it doesn't require Scypher to lift the rocks above the ground. Each rock deals the amount of damage equal to the amount of rocks, which means the more rocks pulled the more each rock deals damage. The max amount of rocks Scypher can pull in Normal Mode is only 10, dealing a max of 100 damage. Pulling very little does virtually nothing but pulling a lot can kill in one hit. However, the rocks are likely to miss. This okay since missed rocks have a 90% chance to trip, of course rendering his target immobile. ##* Gatan.za: The max amount Scypher can pull is increased by 1 for every second Scypher remains in Gatan.za mode. ## "Elemental Break" - 0 Gatanza - 210 Second Cooldown ##* An ability where Scypher releases elemntal energy, temporarily gaining basic firemancy, hydromancy, airmancy, and darkmancy spells. He also gains a 200 Gatanza Boost and all cooldowns currently active are reset. However, during this time, Scypher has an added ability - "Wild Spell" - which forces him to uses abilities every 2 seconds without his control. This whole ability lasts for 50 seconds. ##* Gatan.za: Does not apply "Wild Spell" anymore. ## "Enclose" - 0 Gatanza - 10 Second Cooldown - Requires Scythe ##* An ability where Scypher slams his scythe on the ground, moving the rocks below to enclose a target for 2.5 seconds. During this time his target takes double damage. This ability should be used to finish off strong opponents since when combo'd with Rock Slide you can take most tanks from max health to 0 very quickly. ##* Gatan.za: Scypher encloses a target for 3 seconds and they take triple damage. # Terramancy - Gatan.za Mode #* This ability can be used once Scypher reaches 500 gatanza. #* Activating it makes all of his Normal Abilities have their costs reduced to 0 and their cooldowns cut in half. #* All of his normal abilities gain an extra power. #* This ability lasts for up to 30 seconds, but increases by 1 second for each gatanza gained over 1000. It can also be canceled early. Category:Jerboas